The Forgotten Son Of Poseidon
by VisionMind
Summary: There was more than just two of Poseidon's son that were still alive, actually there was one more and he doesn't know it yet but his whole life is about to change after a normal day in high school turns into a new life with many new advantages
1. The Big News

Percy's POV

I walked up to Annabeth to tell her about the news i have just been told. "Hey Annabeth I have to tell you something i just got told,its really important", she turned around and gave me a quick kiss. on the lips. She replied "Really what's it about, it sounds really important". She looked at me with those stormy grey eyes i love so much and I thank the gods that she's mine, okay my hormones are way too crazy right now. "Hello, Percy...Hello Percy...Percy...Earth to Percy do you read me" Annabeth said as she snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Huh, what happened..what did I miss", Annabeth replied "You said you heard some major news, it sounded really important, are you sure your okay you've been zoning out a lot lately". I reply back "Yea I'm fine just got some things on my mind,but back to the news I heard, apparently I have a half brother and a little half brother, can you believe that". Annabeth looked at me with a face of confusion and joy. She said "What do you mean, a half brother and a little half brother I thought Tyson was the closest thing you have to a brother since he's your half demigod cyclops brother". I replied back " Apparently my dad had another son a year before me and i guess my half brother's mom found a new husband and had another kid which was a boy except he's not a demigod,just a normal kid, but the other one is and he's a year older than me and a demigod, can you believe this". She pulled me into a hug, which I think that she is happy for me that i have and actual human half demigod brother and a normal little half brother. She pulled out of the hug and said "OH MY GODS Percy that is awesome news, where does he live i have to meet him". "So do I, he lives in New York and he goes to a high school somewhere on the upper east side, I cant believe he's lived far away from me, but not to far. I wonder how he looks like and how he is" I said in reply to her. Annabeth wanted to take a trip and bring him here so that he knows that he isn't alone i told her that we would plan a trip in 3 days so that we can get prepared and so that it will give us time to convince Chiron to let us go. That night we stayed up half the night wondering the possibilities of my new half brother and how he looks like, his personalities, his skills, if he knows about his powers.

Annabeth's POV

I woke up with my head on Percy's chest on his arm around my waist I'm so happy that he has more siblings and that they are human and that one of them is a demigod. He looks so cute when he sleeps and he has grown some muscles since he has been here at camp, he just so damn gorgeous, he has been really patient with the whole sex thing and I'm really glad about that, I'll just know when the time is right I don't want to wait till marriage cause shit happens in life that you don't expect. I remove his arm from around my waist to get up and stretch, I put my shirt on and my pants, write a note and go back to my cabin to keep sleeping, I have some packing to do for our trip and some unfinished work i have to do and I have to finish everything by 6:00 pm because Percy said he was taking me out for dinner. What more could I ask for I have the best boyfriend ever I just hope it stays that way.

TIME PASSES Approximtely 3:00

Annabeth's POV

I wonder what Percy is doing or what he is up to, I haven't seen him since the morning, I hope he hasn't forgotten about our date I'm so excited I don't think I have ever been on a proper date before. I get so lost in my thoughts that I bumped into Clarisse, causing us both to fall and making me drop my bag and some stuff fell out, "What the hell... Watch where you're going next time" said the flustered daughter of Ares, "Sorry Clarisse didn't see you, I guess I was lost in my thoughts so much I haven't been paying attention to what's around me". "It's alright just watch it okay, and what's with all this stuff". I don't know if I should tell her about Percy and how he found out that he has two more half brothers this time they're human and one of them is a demigod. "I'm just packing up some stuff for a trip to prepare, this is just some of the stuff that I'm bringing. "What kind of trip, and will it include you finally losing you're virginity" said Clarisse, as soon as she finished saying that my faced turned red of embarrassment, "Shut up, me being a virgin is none of you're business, no it has nothing to with that, and aren't you a virgin too" I retorted back at her. "Shut up Chase, I was just messing with you geez don't get your panties in a bunch, and I'm not telling you, so what's is the trip about? replied Clarisse. "Percy found out that he has two other brothers instead of just Tyson" I replied to answer her question. "No fucking way, how is that even possible I thought Percy was Poseidon's first human demigod son" said Clarisse. She had a face of surprise and confusion, she had the same face I had when I found out about it too. "Apparently Poseidon had a son before Percy, and after Poseidon left the mother of the other son, that is maybe after a few years Poseidon met Percy, but also Percy's half brother's mother met another man and had a kid which makes how Percy has a 3rd half brother that is a non demigod and a 2nd half brother that is a demigod". "Woow there is no way that is even possible, I have to go to see it for myself mind if I tag along, i gotta see it to believe it" said Clarisse. "Sure " I said, not sure if Percy will be okay with it, "The trip is on Friday we'll be leaving at 4:00 and might get there at 6:00 or 7:00 pm". "I'll be there" replied Clarisse. She said goodbye and so did I finished picking up the things that fell and went to finish my chores for the day.


	2. The Other Son

**So I write differently or update stories differently, I like to constantly update the story without finishing a chapter because I feel like it makes it quicker to write instead of writing a whole chapter and then waiting until its done to post it but you guys tell me what you would prefer**

* * *

Miguel's POV

Ughhhhh I going to school sucks, and my parents won't even let me take public transportation because of my ADHD, so once again I have to take the school bus, I wish I had super powers. I put on my clothes and i make myself a quick breakfast before the school bus comes, oh shit I forgot my watch. (Goes to get watch) . Okay I got it its 6:30 am the bus will be here at 6:45 am, i have to brush my teeth and comb my hair quickly fuck. I brush my teeth and i start to comb my dark brown hair, "Man I am tired" I say out loud but not loud enough for anyone to hear i rub my eyes, i look into the mirror and wonder how I would look like if I had some other color type of eyes, instead of them being hazel colored. I hear the bus outside, I quickly take my meds and tell my parents the bus is downstairs, I look up and the sky is gray, "Damn it looks like its going to rain today" I say as I get on the school bus.

Time Passes From 6:45 to 7:00

Finally I almost late for my first period class. I go inside and scan my card through the scanner, "Hey Miguel" says Billy one of the staff "Hi Billy". Thank god I take classes like everyone else and not with the special educated students cause i have ADHD not to be mean though some of them are nice to talk too. I walk into Spanish class and see my friend Chris."What up Chris what did I miss" I say, he replies with sarcasm "Nothing much just the world ending",(Me) "Cool so i didn't miss anything", (Chris)"No shit this is Spanish class, we already know most of the stuff in this class, I still don't know why where here", (Me) "I don't know either but, at least its like a free period cause we barely do anything in this class", (Chris) That is true, so after you got off of league (League of Legends) yesterday, I was carrying the team 20/5/6", (Me)"How come cool stuff happens when I get off and its happens when I'm absent from school too", (Chris)"It's cause you suck", (Me)"Shut the fuck up...I still can't believe its Wednesday it feels more like a Friday to me", (Chris)"I know right man when does this class end", (Me)"It ends at I think 7:45"

Bell Rings Time 7:45

(Me)"Finally Spanish is over see you 4th period", (Chris)"Alright man see you". (Walking through the halls to math class, 5 min before Pd 2 starts).'God I cant wait for my favorite classes, don't you think', 'Yea I know what you mean, you have 1 or 2 girls in those classes that you have a crush on', 'Goddamn I know but I just can't help it they are just my type', 'If you like them why don't you just ask them out man', 'Well its because I am a shy person even though I don't act like it', 'Dude your in high school, and people in high school date and then if it gets that far they fuck man and then life goes on', 'I know, but I'm a teen in high school who is arguing with himself', 'Hey you made me so its not my fault watch out your going to run into Nicole, 'What', 'Too late Fuck'. *Thump* (Nicole)"Miguel watch where your going, now my ass hurts" (Me)"Sorry Nicole I didn't mean to bump into you, at least you aren't the only one who fell on their ass", (Nicole)"Haha very funny *sarcasm* at least help me pickup some of my stuff". (Me)"Naah I'm good" *Pretends to walk away* (Nicole)"Really, what kind of friend are you". *Walk back* (Me)"I'm the type of friend that would never do leave you like this and will be there for you and help you, I was only joking Nicky come on you know me", (Nicole)"It wasn't funny, but its good to know that your a great friend". Oh gods man she amazing.(Goes down and helps Nicole).(Me)"There you go and let me help you up".Her hand is so soft.(Nicole)"Thanks Miguel" (Me)"No problem, its what I do" *Checks Watch* (Me)"I'm late for class. See you later Nicole


	3. The Change

' = means thoughts or self

() = person

[]= something happens ex: [door opens]

POV/pov/Pov

Chapter 3

Time skip to 5th period 10:30 am

English Lit Class

'I must have the worst schedule ever'. 'Don't be a bitch about it man, you ain't the only one look around there's other people here stuck in the same class and you don't see them complaining'. 'Sometimes I regret talking to you'. 'You and me both now pay attention'. [Door Opens]. 'Well look who it is'.

'How the fuck do you see without me looking at what you see'. 'Well think of me as another version of you, that only you can, but forget about it look who it is'. [Samantha comes through the door]. 'Goddamn that white girl has an ass and not a bad rack either'. 'I don't know why you have a dirty mind'. 'Hey don't act like your so innocent remember I'm you and your me, and people are jealous of you cause you sit at a table in the class with two girls'. 'Yea yea too bad she's taken'. 'Hey man shit can happen at any moment. 'Semper paratus… always be'. 'Yea I know what it mean Always be prepared'. 'Which is why you would be Glenn from the walking dead, maybe even better than him'. 'Yea'.(Samantha) Hey Miguel, Brenda.(Brenda) Hey.(Me) Hey Sam.(Sam) So what did I miss.(Me) Nothing much really, you know the usual. 'Nice man keep the conversation going'.(Sam) That's good, I don't even know why I bother to come to this class.(Me) To learn.(Sam) Ooh my god Miguel was that you being a smart ass.(Me) Don't tease me women.[I blush a little].(Sam) Awww look your blushing.(Me) Jesus women.(Sam) Ok ill stop now.

MIGUEL'S POV

30 minutes pass by and there is 15 mins of class I look around me some of the class is asleep, I'll look at Brenda and I caught her staring at me and then she looked away quickly, apparently she isn't quick enough. I look next to me and see Sam asleep. I stare at her even though I shouldn't be, but she looks just so peaceful and cute when she's asleep, she can be a bitch sometimes. She has some of her hair in her face so I decide to move her hair back. When I moved her hair back, she moves her hand and grabs mine, and I thought she was going to slap me or something, I knew I shouldn't have done that, but instead what happened was that she just kept holding on to it. Guess she was still asleep and dreaming. And as the time pass by I never let go of my hand.

[3 mins left in class] I look at my phone to see that there is 3 mins left in class Samantha has moved her hand onto my leg so i wake her up slowly.

(Me) Sam, hey wake up class is almost over.(Sam) Ohh thanks Miguel.(Me) No problem.(Sam) Hey can we talk for a bit after class.(Me) Sure but don't you have to meet you boyfriend after class.(Sam) He went to Ecuador for a week so he won't be here for a while. 'Hey man maybe that's why she's been flirting with you, she hasn't had any di..'. 'Don't you even dare about finishing that sentence'. 'Fine I won't.(Me) Ok. 'I have lunch anyway'. [Bell rings] (Me) So what did you want to talk about.(Sam) Let's go to the stairs.(Me) Ooh kay? [Walking towards the stairs] 'I wonder what she wants to talk about so secretly'. 'There's only one way to find out'. 'There sure is'. [Stair doors open] (Me) So Sam what did you want to talk about? I don't know what happened after I asked that because all of a sudden i felt a pair of soft moist lips on top of mine, I see Samantha kissing me so I decided to do the same, this goes on for a few more seconds and she pulls back.(Sam) Are you sure you've never kissed a girl cause you're better than my boyfriend which isn't a good thing.[I start to blush](Me) Thanks and heeyyy you don't know that. What was that for anyway.[Samantha startes to giggle a little].(Sam) That was for waking me up without being so harsh and for being quiet enough to let me take a nap.[Whispers in my ear].(Sam) And for moving my hair back. 'Wow she felt that and nice man you got first base with one of the pretty girls now you need one from Chelsea, Brenda, and Ashley that girl with a nice ass'.(Me) No problem it's what I do. [I show her a shy smile].

(Sam) Well I have to go, maybe we can do that again.(Me) Don't play around like that. Just as she was going to leave I fall to the floor and my vision start to get blurry next thing I hear is Samantha running over to me and asking if I'm alright after that I black out.

Author's Note:

Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile, almost forgot about the story. I will try to update more often and I will also update my other story or at least try to. Dont forget to review, fav, and share


	4. The Start

Miguel's POV

I wake up in a hospital bed, I see Samantha and Chelsea and some of my friends from school and my little brother and parents.(Me) What time is it.(Christian) Dude it's Friday you've been out for two days.(Me) Where am I.[I look around to see where I am].(Dany) Your in the hospital, what happened.(Me) I don't know, something happened and then I blacked out. I start to feel a burning sensation in my arm, I scream out in pain.(Christian) What the fuck is going on dude are you alright.(Chelsea) Miguel what's going on, is something wrong.(Me) My arm, it's fucking burning. I scream out in pain some more. Christian checks my arm and says "What the actual fuck is on your arm, guys check this out you too Daniel.(Dany) Don't call me Daniel call me Dany.(Me) We should stop cursing before my parents come back, I don't want to get in trouble at all.(Christian) Fine, no more cursing. A few minutes lf talking about what I missed, the doctor came in.(Doctor) So, Miguel Matute we have some news for you and I'm glad to see you awake. 'Dude this sounds like bad news'. 'Hey your still here'. 'What did you miss me bitch'. 'Sounds like you haven't changed at all'. 'And I never will, pay attention to the doctor'.(Me) Is something wrong. My friends look at the doctor as if he was going to tell me I was dying, they had the face of worry and my brother looked like he wanted to cry.(Doctor) No your fine it's just that we have to talk about what we saw when we were treating you the first day you were checked in, and what we saw when we looked at the x rays and blood check, as well a DNA test . I would like to speak to you alone about this.(Me) Sure Doc, hey can you guys go outside for a few mins.(Ray) Sure come on guys lets go. After they left the doctor spoke to me.(Doctor) Ok Miguel we found that there is something very different and unique in your brain and your blood has something I have never seen, in my years of medical treatment.(Me) Is it bad, will it cause any problems for me in the future.(Doctor) No it will improve you and your skills, but let's talk about what we saw in the x-rays. 'Skills, what does he mean about skills'. 'Why the fuck are asking me'.(Me) I have ADHD, if that is what you saw in my brain or whatever.(Doctor) No its not that Miguel, yes we knew that you have ADHD, but what we saw was that you are now able to use more of your brain than most people in the world.(Me) Wait hold up Doc, so what are you saying.(Doctor) What I'm saying is that whatever caused you to go unconscious and fall on Wednesday also triggered something in your head and now your like a human or person with abilities only a few can possess.'Dude your a fucking superhero, guess that wish came true'. 'I guess that's a good thing'. 'You guess what do you mean you guess, dude you've wanted powers ever since you saw that you could control water and other things when you were 10 but all that stopped for some odd reason'. 'Yea you're right'.(Doctor) Miguel...hello are you still with me. I hear the doc calling me and I snap out of the conversation I was having with myself.(Me) Yea I'm sorry I was just in deep thought.(Doctor) I saw, so that is all I had to talk to you about, your free to go and if you want you can stay here for a while you can.(Me) No thanks Doc, I think I wanna go home and sleep on my own bed, thank you for your help doc.(Doctor) It's my pleasure and be careful Miguel.(Me) I will try to. I give a little laugh and head for the door that leads to the hallways, I see my friends and my parents.(Me) The doctor said everything thing is fine. Christian, Ray, Mario, Ayoub, Eric, Joseph, Daniel, Mark and Charles gave me high fives and fist pounds. Chelsea, Sam, Brenda,Evelyn, Olivia,Jen, Alexandra all hugged me me and told me that they're glad that I'm Ok.

Percy's POV

"Hey Annabeth you got your stuff ready,we leave in five minutes".(Annabeth) Yea I'm ready but I have to tell you something. All I could think about was bad news as soon as she said those words.(Me) What is it Annie, is it bad news.(Annabeth) Umm not really, I kinda told Clarisse about what we were going to do and now she wants to come along she's meeting us at the exit. It's not really bad news, but me and Clarisse are always competing and at each other's throats, I just hope she won't be a cunt on the way. I respond to Annabeth,"That's okay, the more the merrier". We grabs our bags with clothes and other necessities, and head towards the exit of Camp Half-Blood. We walked for a few minutes and we see Clarisse in the distance and she has her travel bag with her, guess this is actually happening, it can't be that bad, you've made it through one quest with her, you can make it through another one. We were at the exit and I can see that Clarisse brought wrist armor that covers some of her wrist and a bit of her arm, which would be able to be covered up with a sleeve and a dagger sword like knife that was strapped on her leg. I brought riptide and the wrist watch shield with me and Annabeth brought her Yankees baseball cap and drakon sword which she put in her bag that was given to her by Hermes.(Clarisse) So Fishboy I heard your going on a mission to find your other half brother.(Me) Don't even start Clarisse, your lucky I even let you come with us. I did it out of the kindness of my heart, and yes it is true… I am going on a mission to find my half brother. I swear this girl gets on my nerves.(Clarisse) Alright fine, jeez what is up your ass, lets go I wanna see this so called "other half brother" and see how puny and pathetic he is.(Annabeth) Okay Clarisse, that's enough. We walked a few feet away from the camp entrance and we call the taxi, I just hope the driver(s) isn't as crazy as the three drivers we had the first time we took the taxi.

(3 mins later) The taxi finally arrived, I looked at the driver, it was a man in his 40's, he looked pretty normal so I was glad.(Ned) Hello welcome to my taxi, my name is Ned, I'm your driver for this ride... so where to. I like this guy, he seems pretty cool, I want him to be my driver every time we take this taxi.(Annabeth) Were heading towards NYC, how much will it take to drive us there.(Ned) That will be 4 golden drachmas, and why are you heading to New York?(Me) Were on a mission to find somebody.(Clarisse) Enough with the chitchatting can we go already? (Ned) Ok then, sit back relax and enjoy the the ride, we'll be there in an hour cause you guys look like you need some sleep.(Me) Thanks man, we really do.

Miguel's POV

I went home, after saying goodbye to my friends. I fell asleep for an hour or two, I am grateful that I have such a comfortable bed because not all the hospital beds are comfy. I wake up to remember that I forgot to tell the doctor about my arm. I check my arm,'Dude look at what the fuck happened to my arm', 'Your arm you mean our arm because you're me'. 'Fine, look at what the fuck happened to our arm'. 'It looks like a Trident'. It isn't fully a trident yet, it has the three triangle tips and some of the rectangles halfway. Then I remembered what the doctor told me, I wonder what he means by skills. 'Maybe you're like Harry fucking Potter and are a wizard'. 'That be awesome ummm…. I need to name you'. 'Finally you remember to name me'. 'Do you have a name you want to be called'. ' Yes call me Wade'. 'You want to be named after deadpool'. 'Fuck yea'. 'I approve Wade'. 'Nice, and speaking about Harry Potter, I'd totally bang Hermione(Emma Watson)'. 'Guess we do have some things in common'.(Dany) Hey Micky. "I really don't like that nickname sometimes".(Me) Yea Dany.(Dany) Do you wanna play Ps4 with me. I'll play CSGO later. (Me) Sure I can play a few rounds with you.(Dany) You're going to get your ass kicked. (Me) Thats because I suck at COD. I get up from my bed and go to the living room to play with my brother.

Percy's POV

I wake up to see were still driving and Annabeth has her head on my shoulder, I try not to move a lot so that I don't wake Annabeth, I go and talk to Ned, loud enough so that he can hear me, but not wake up Clarisse and Annabeth.(Me) Hey Ned how long till we arrive to NYC.(Ned) In about 20 min, is there any specific place you want me to drop you guys at.(Me) Actually Yea could you drop us off at the upper side of Manhattan.(Ned) Sure, no problem. I took a 5 min nap and decided to stay awake the rest of the ride thinking about how we are going to find my half brother and if he would even want to leave his life and go to camp half blood. We had 3 min left before we got to our destination, I woke up Annabeth first and then Clarisse.(Annabeth) How far are we.(Me) A few minutes away.(Clarisse) Thank god, I can't wait to get out of here.(Me) You know I liked it better when you were asleep.(Clarisse) So did I.(Ned) Alright guys were here, the upper side of Manhattan.(Me) Thanks Ned, see you in the future.(Ned) It was a pleasure being your driver Percy. I looked back at him with wide eyes.(Ned) Did you really think I didn't think who you guys were.(Me) Maybe, I don't know really.(Ned) See you guys later, you know what to do to call me up again. And with that he drove off and vanished. And with that we went to go look for my half brother.(Clarisse) Hey Fishboy, do you know where we are going.(Me) Yea, of course I do but right now I'm starving so lets get some food.(Annabeth) Alright, its 10:00 am so we have time to go and get some breakfast, does that sound good. I replied "Yea". And with that i put my arm around my girlfriend's neck and we went to go eat some pancakes.

Miguel's POV

(Me) Well I still suck at this game.(Dany) Yes you do, are you up for another round.(Me) No, maybe later, I'm going to the room ok.(Dany) Ok. I head to my room and I decided to take a look at my arm. 'Yo its a trident, you can see it perfectly'. 'What do you think it means Wade'. 'I don't know but could it be another reason for what happened to you'. 'I don't know, maybe'. I walk to my bed and decide to rest for a few more minutes.(Dream State) I see New York but its so vivid as if I wasn't dreaming at all,then I hear talking. (Annabeth) Its a block away, we're almost there.(Clarisse) I can't wait, I haven't eaten anything since we left camp half blood. What the hell is Camp Half-Blood I think to myself. 'Maybe its a nickname for someplace'. 'Are you kidding, your here too'.(Percy) Did you guys hear that.(Clarisse) Hear what, are you losing it Fishboy.(Me)Damn she looks good.(Percy) Who are you.(Annabeth) Who are you talking too Percy. I feel something hurting me and i try to wake up but I can't.(Percy) Aaarrrggghhhhh, so much pain.


End file.
